eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ein bißchen Frieden
|year = 1982 |position = 1st |points = 161 |previous = "Johnny Blue" |next = "Rücksicht" }}"Ein bißchen Frieden" (English: A Little Peace) was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate, performed by Nicole. It won the Contest with 161 points, giving the country its first ever win since it began competing in the inaugural Contest in Lugano. She won by a margin of 61 points - a record that remained until the United Kingdom's victory at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin. Lyrics German= Wie eine Blume am Winterbeginn Und so wie ein Feuer im eisigen Wind Wie eine Puppe, die keiner mehr mag Fühl’ ich mich an manchem Tag Dann seh’ ich die Wolken, die über uns sind Und höre die Schreie der Vögel im Wind Ich singe aus Angst vor dem Dunkeln mein Lied Und hoffe, dass nichts geschieht Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch’ ich mir Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier’ Ich weiß, meine Lieder, die ändern nicht viel Ich bin nur ein Mädchen, das sagt, was es fühlt Allein bin ich hilflos, ein Vogel im Wind Der spürt, dass der Sturm beginnt Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch’ ich mir Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier’ Sing mit mir ein kleines Lied (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne) (Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen) Dass die Welt in Frieden lebt (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude) (Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch’ ich mir) Singt mit mir ein kleines Lied (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen) (Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen) Dass die Welt in Frieden lebt (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe) (Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier’) |-| Translation= Just like a flower at the beginning of winter And just like a fire in an icy wind Just like a doll that nobody wants anymore That’s how I feel on some days Then I see the clouds above And I hear the cries of the birds in the wind I sing my song in fear of the dark And hope that nothing happens A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine For this earth on which we’re living A bit of peace, a bit of joy A bit of warmth, that’s what I wish for A bit of peace, a bit of dreams And that people won’t cry as often A bit of peace, a bit of love May I never lose hope again I know my songs won’t help very much I’m just a girl who says what she feels Alone I’m helpless, a bird in the wind That feels that the storm begins A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine For this earth on which we’re living A bit of peace, a bit of joy A bit of warmth, that’s what I wish for A bit of peace, a bit of dreams And that people won’t cry as often A bit of peace, a bit of love May I never lose hope again Sing with me a little song (A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine) (For this earth on which we’re living) May the world live in peace (A bit of peace, a bit of joy) (A bit of warmth, that’s what I wish for) Sing with me a little song (A bit of peace, a bit of dreams) (And that people won’t cry as often) May the world live in peace (A bit of peace, a bit of love) (May I never lose hope again) Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in German Category:Winning Songs